


Power Rangers Rare Pairings Smut Fics

by psychoroach



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Was literally just in the mood to write a few rare pairings in the Power Rangers fandom smut fic style.





	1. Jason Scott/Shelby Watkins/Tommy Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a few pairings I have in mind to write and I hope you like it.

Shelby Watkins groaned as she walked out of her Intro to Herbivores class, rubbing her temple. They'd had a pop quiz on everything from the health benefits of plant life in the mesozoic era to differences in foot prints between an injured Plesiosaurus to one in perfect health. It was a killer and by the end of the two hour class her head was pounding. She popped by the campus bookstore and searched around, almost weeping when she found some packages of BC headache powder. She purchased one and a bottle of water and downed the powder on her way out the door. She walked to her apartment and was glad to feel that twenty minutes into the walk, her headache began to lessen. She stopped by the mailboxes when she got there and grabbed the mail out of hers, letting herself into the apartment. She put her backpack down and sat down on her couch, looking through her mail. There were a few bills, some junk mail, and then a simple envelope that caught her attention. It had her name written on the front in a scratchy handwriting and nothing else. Curious, she opened it up and saw that it was a letter.

_Shelby,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know you probably don't know anyone from the other Ranger teams, but let me introduce myself, I'm Tommy Oliver, well, Dr. Thomas Oliver...I hate being so formal with a fellow Ranger. But it's my title and I've been told over and over that I should embrace it. I wanted to reach out to you because I understand you were a part of the team that changed the landscape of the world from where dinosaurs were a thing of the past, only able to be studied by the bones they left behind, to me being able to drive to work every day and pass by several different species co-existing peacefully. It changed my job overnight from Biology teacher, to Dinozoology teacher. It was strange, probably stranger even that I even recognized the change. But after contacting your mentor Kendall, we figured out what happened, even if neither of us could figure out why I realized there was a change at all. As best as we could think, it probably had ties to me being a former Ranger and having ties to the Morphin' Grid. As I said, I wanted to reach out to you, to talk to you about your experience not only as a Ranger, but with changing the whole landscape of the world. If you're interested, and would be willing to talk to me, you can come to my home not too far from Amber Beach in Reefside. I'm free this weekend if you want to come on Saturday, around 8 AM? 1024 Rollins Dean Road._

_Sincerely,_

_Tommy Oliver_

Shelby stared down at the letter in shock, unable to believe her eyes. She scanned it three more times before she bit her lip and thought about it. It was Friday, so she only had a few hours to make a decision. Should she go? Was this some sort of trap? Of course she knew who Tommy Oliver was, Kendall talked about him on and off. Mostly she thought he was kind of a big blowhard and thought it was questionable how he went from racing cars to having a PhD so quickly, but Shelby thought he seemed perfectly nice in the letter. He wanted to talk, she saw no harm in that. The guy had been like...four different colors of Rangers, six different Rangers total, more than anyone who'd ever been a Ranger. That practically screamed trustworthy. So, making up her mind, she decided she'd go and visit with the former Ranger. The thought made her nervous and she went to her bedroom, picking out an outfit to wear. She'd always been a bit of a tomboy all throughout her life, so she chose something casual: a pair of white overalls cut off above the knee over a bright pink tank top and paired with a three-quarter sleeve bright pink and grey flannel shirt. Once she was sure of her outfit, she decided to make herself some dinner and get caught up on some projects she had due soon.   
\---  
She didn't wind up working on her projects the night before, something Shelby wound up regretting a little bit when she woke up. Instead she wound up looking up Tommy, and studying the bio he had on Wikipedia. Once she got over the fact that he was a couple years away from being 50 (and she could absolutely admit for an almost 50 year old he was absolutely gorgeous) then she got fascinated by his bio. It explained that right out of high school he went into racing, but took some of his basic courses at Angel Grove community college at the same time. He was injured pretty badly a few years in and after he decided his racing career was over, he went into Dinozoology for a major (Shelby figured here was the anachronism in the story and he really probably had a PhD in Paleontology and a minor in Biology or something) and then went into teaching. Somewhere in between there he owned a juice bar, but it was pretty vague on that. It sounded like some kind of place you'd see on old MTV Summer shows, where people partied half naked and drank a lot. Apparently he recently retired from teaching and went into Dinozoology, working at a place that sounded like it rivaled Amber Beach's Dino Zoo. She stayed up link jumping after that and before she knew it, it was 2 in the morning and she desperately needed sleep. 

She woke up at 6 and panicked to get ready and head out to Reefside. It was only about an hour's drive but she stopped to get coffee along the way and a breakfast of oatmeal to go. She pulled up at a fairly non-descript house and checked it out when she saw that she had about 15 minutes to kill. She got lost in her thoughts, and the butterflies fluttered around her stomach until she saw the front door open and Tommy stick his head out, giving her a curious look. He was dressed in a tan looking t-shirt with a blue button up unbuttoned over it and some off-white khaki pants. He had his glasses on and Shelby couldn't help but think 'damn'. She was glad she couldn't blush as she got out and walked up to where he stood. "Hi." 

"Hey, I was wondering why you were just sitting out there in your car." Tommy laughed, letting her in. 

"I was trying to make sure I had the right house." Shelby lied. 

"Ahh well you found me. It's really nice to meet you." Tommy shook her hand. 

"It's nice to meet you, too." Shelby said, trying not to act like too much of a fangirl. "I've never met any former Rangers before." 

"Don't hold us on any sort of pedastal, we're just normal people." Tommy teased. 

A voice came from the kitchen, startling her. "Don't let him fool you, he'll talk forever about himself if you let him." 

"That's Jason, I hope it's ok he's here. He's sort of my roommate." Tommy said wryly. 

"Oh no that's fine." Shelby smiled. Jason as in Jason Scott. As in the first red Ranger. As in the one who went to the Peace Summit and got into the Peace Corps and left it after their fellow Ranger, Trini, had died in a freak car accident. After that he'd gone into schooling and become a medic. With a stint as the gold Ranger for the Turbo Rangers somewhere in there as well. All that info she'd gotten from Kendall through text message while she was link jumping on Wikipedia. The woman never slept. 

"Do you want food? I'm cooking." Jason peeked his head out from the kitchen. "We got toast, eggs, bacon, coffee." He gestured at Tommy. "This fool just had to invite you over at an insane time, so I figured the least I could do was make sure you were fed." 

Considering the little container of oatmeal she had, along with the small coffee, had already burned through her, Shelby thought that sounded good. "I'd love some, thank you." 

"Come on." Tommy led her to the kitchen and she got a good look at Jason when she sat down at the island. He was wearing a red wife beater and some cotton drawstring shorts. She slyly checked him out and decided with age he'd probably changed a lot over the years. His face was rounder, and he had a softness to his body. It looked like he still worked out though because his biceps were huge and he had a barrel-like chest that spoke of a lot of time in the gym. She was distracted from her musings by Tommy speaking up again. "So you changed the timeline." 

"It was the only way." Shelby blurted out, squirming on her chair. "We were going up against our big bad and..." She went on to explain the story to Jason and Tommy, feeling herself squirming all the while.

"Shelby, calm down, I was kidding." Tommy laughed, putting a hand on her arm. "Mostly. It was weird waking up with a new profession and all, but it's not so bad." 

"My life hasn't changed much." Jason cracked. "So I have nothing to complain about." 

"It was rough for me, too." Shelby said. "I learned I was going from Paleontology as my major to Dinozoology." 

"You're doing the same thing I am." Tommy smiled. "Well did." 

"Yeah. I love dinosaurs, I have ever since I was little." Shelby saw Jason put a plate down in front of her and she thanked him. "My dad wanted me to go into the family business, but I just really love dinosaurs. Actually when we came back to the timeline and found out everything changed, I was ecstatic. I get to work with so many awesome dinosaurs." 

"It is pretty cool." Tommy slid a cup of coffee in front of her, along with a sugar bowl and small container of cream and sat beside her. He had a really nice smell and she tried not to think about it too much. "I guess it could be worse." 

"Slade could've won." Shelby said, fixing her coffee how she liked it. She took a small sip and dug into her breakfast as Jason settled down on her other side. "That would've been awful." 

"Tell me about your team." Jason requested.

"Oh wow. That's a tall order." Shelby laughed. "Our team wound up having ten people on it." 

Tommy choked on a piece of bacon. "Ten?" He stared at her.

Shelby nodded. "At first it was just Chase, he's from New Zealand and Koda, who's a caveman...he's back in his own era now..."

"Wait. Caveman?" Jason eyed her. "As in like...billions of years ago caveman?" 

"Something like that, yeah." Shelby replied. "Anyway, they started, just the two of them with Kendall as tech support and the one who made all our weapons and stuff..." 

Tommy looked at Jason. "She's the one that hates me." 

"Boy does she." Shelby mumbled.

Tommy laughed. "Go on." 

"Oh anyway, then Tyler and I joined, he's our red." Shelby said. "Was. Um we had these things called energems which gave us our power and Tyler and I sort of stumbled upon ours. Then um...Riley was next. He found his in Iowa of all places." 

"That's kind of a long way away." Tommy pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Shelby agreed. "After him, Kendall's gem bonded to her. Then it was...Sir Ivan of Zandar. He's a knight." 

"Of course he is." Jason said with a straight face. 

Shelby nudged him and laughed. "It gets weirder. Prince Phillip joined then, because we had some things on display at the museum at the time from his country that he wanted back so he came and bonded to an energem after some hiccups." 

Tommy blurted out a laugh. "A prince?" 

"Yeah he was kind of a jerk at first, but you get used to him." Shelby offered. "Then there was...Tyler's long lost dad, and Zenowing. This...bird creature. Such a mean little...whatever. Condescending as all get out." 

"Well you've certainly had one of the more colorful teams." Jason smiled into his coffee cup.

"I lived it and I still can't believe it." Shelby said honestly. 

After that they made small talk and finished breakfast before going to the living room, settling down. Tommy joined her on the couch and they faced each other, knees up to make it more comfortable, while Jason took a chair nearby. 

"So what's the weirdest experience you had as a Ranger?" Tommy asked her curiously. 

Shelby laughed. "You expect me to pick? It's so hard! We went through some weird crap, let me tell you. Um...probably this weird sheep thing that gave us cursed pillows that put us into awful dreams. We had to destroy them to get out of it. I can still hear the voice of that thing in my head. What about you?" 

Tommy laughed and ran a hand over his wrist, and Shelby caught sight of something green. Was Tommy tatted up? He looked so straight laced. "What do you think, Jase?" 

"The candles, Goldar's weird dimension..." Jason rattled off. 

"Oh yeah. My green Ranger powers. They were evil at first and I lost them and then there was a candle that burned out...it was...you had to be there." Tommy waved a hand. "It was an experience." 

"Sounds like it." Shelby shook her head. "At least no one on our team...wait, I take that back. This one monster turned one of us against us. Chase. But we got him out of it quick enough." 

"Lucky you." Jason replied. "Tommy was evil for a while and kicked our butts on a regular basis." 

"Just couldn't stand up to me." Tommy smirked.

Jason eyed him. "Dude you had Ranger powers on your side. If you wanna go like this, I could absolutely kick your butt." 

Tommy laughed. "Maybe later, I don't feel like it now." He joked. He shifted and grunted. "Man this button up was a bad idea." 

"Dude, tried to tell you." Jason said. "Too formal, too dressed up." 

Tommy slipped off the button up, leaving him in the tan t-shirt. Shelby's jaw dropped open and she looked his arms over. "Wow, your arms are all tattooed up." 

"That's not the only part of him that is either." Jason said, laughing at her reaction.

"It's not?" Shelby blurted out. She ducked her head. "Sorry, that's probably like...really personal." 

"No it's ok." Tommy smiled. "Do you want to see?" 

"Can I?" Shelby's heart hammered in her chest, pretty pleased she was getting a free pass at checking Tommy out.

He nodded, and stood from the couch, kicking his shoes off and socks. She noticed he had tattoos on his feet, which made her wince because that had to hurt pretty badly. He then stripped off his t-shirt, leaving him bare chested. Her jaw dropped again, but not for just one reason. One he was absolutely covered in tattoos as much as she could tell, and two he was ripped as hell for someone almost 50 years old. He looked like he put in a lot of time at an MMA gym or something and was in better shape than most of the guys on her former team had been. She choked on her tongue when he went for his belt and he shucked his pants off, leaving him in a pair of black briefs that hid absolutely nothing. Especially the fact that a good portion of his legs were tattooed as well. 

"You look so straight laced." Shelby said, looking him over and marveling at all the tattoos he had. 

Tommy snickered. "No, I'm really a bit of a daredevil. I actually got my first tattoo after my brother died." He pointed it out to her. "After that, when I was hurt really bad after the racing accident, I couldn't do a lot of physical activity, but I could sit for tattoos." 

"Some of those must've hurt a lot." Shelby mumbled.

Tommy shrugged. "Oh yeah, absolutely, but...I liked the pain. It made me...after my brother died and the racing accident I didn't feel much for a while. It was like I was watching my life on TV or something. Getting tattoos made me feel something. It was like my pain was being absolved through the needle." 

"That's deep." Shelby murmured. 

"Deep coming from a man standing casually in his underwear in front of a girl half his age." Jason quipped.

"Not quite half." Shelby blurted out.

"I don't think she minds, do you, Shelby?" Tommy flashed her a flirty look and it was like a record scratch in her head, and she couldn't say anything for several seconds until the needle got going again. 

"No, I really don't." Shelby admitted, and then immediately felt embarrassed. 

"Not to completely blow your mind, but there's a reason I wanted to invite you here." Tommy sat down again without bothering to get re-dressed and Shelby squirmed a bit at having him so close. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable, or didn't want it, but she was afraid she was _too_ comfortable. But his words hit her and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

He smiled and patted her knee. "We both looked around at the other Ranger teams and when we got to yours, we thought you were attractive." 

"You can look up the other Ranger teams?" She asked, taken aback.

"I have an in." He shrugged casually. 

"Wait, you think I'm attractive?" She ducked her head, fighting a smile.

"We do." Jason piped up, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of them. "I've been trying to play it more cool than him, but that's how we've always been." 

"You never seemed to mind my not playing it cool before." Tommy teased, smiling at him. 

"I guess not." Jason laughed and he squeezed Tommy's leg fondly. 

Shelby looked between them. "Are you two..." 

"We are." Jason leaned in and kissed Tommy softly, which made her shiver a little bit. "But here's the thing..." 

"We miss girls, but we also don't want to break up." Tommy interjected. "I mean..." He laughed. "Wow, ok I really am bad at this, aren't I? We were looking for someone to join our relationship, not just for a one time good time." 

"One time good time?" Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Man you are so weird. Anyway we were genuinely looking up the Ranger teams, curious about them all and we got to your team..." 

"So you already knew!" Shelby blurted out.

Tommy laughed. "No, sweetheart. I mean we knew names, and I remember Kendall from conventions, but all the stuff you told us? We didn't know any of that." 

"We didn't." Jason promised. "We read some small details about your team and what you all did as a whole and some quick stats...except conveniently leaving out that you had a caveman, a knight and a prince on the team among others. We saw your bio and Tommy thought you may be...a good fit for us." 

"Just from a small bio?" Shelby questioned curiously. 

"Well that's what this was for." Tommy said. "We both wanted to get the chance to talk to you, feel you out and see if you were a good fit for us. It just so happened that the time change your team triggered was a good starting point to get you out here." 

"I guess I made it easier when I agreed to come to your home." Shelby laughed. 

"You did. I can't believe you went along with his idiocy." Jason joked. "I was trying to get him to invite you to Pancake House or something but he was adamant we needed an itimate environment." 

"I guess that was a good idea after all." Shelby couldn't help but glance over at Tommy and check him out again. 

"See something you like?" Tommy teased, and she could absolutely tell he was a bit of a rogue and a flirt. But she was used to being on a team with a flirt and a rogue so she knew how to give it right back. 

"So you want me to like be..." Shelby found she couldn't put it into words. 

"Our girlfriend." Jason said gently. "And even though we're together, we wouldn't expect you to just jump in...it'd be a regular relationship. Dates, wooing, hanging out, getting to know each other..." 

"Ok. But I think I'm going to need something before I agree to this." She said, coyly playing with a strand of her hair, a small smile on her face. 

Tommy and Jason shared look and Jason looked at her curiously. "What's that?" 

Shelby took a mental breath and decided to jump in. If guys could be all suave like this and make it work for them, so could she, damn it! "I mean, I think if I'm going to be your girlfriend, I may need a hint of what I could expect, you know, once we're further along in a relationship." 

Jason's eyes widened and Tommy's grin widened, and he lightly kicked Jason. "I think we could do that." 

"Oh could you?" Shelby asked innocently, lightly poking at the ego she knew both men (even if Jason was better at hiding it) had and gently poking fun at the fact that they were older than her. 

Tommy's eyes narrowed and she briefly thought maybe she'd went a little too far, but before she could open her mouth to apologize, he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't some innocent little peck either, it was far more intense than anything she and Tyler had shared when they had briefly dated (it turned out that besides being on a Ranger team together and a mutual attraction, they actually had very little in common, so they broke up but remained friends). She moaned softly and her hand instinctively went to his thigh. She realized what she was doing and went to pull away, but he grabbed her hand, squeezing it and holding it in place. Once he pulled back, she took a few breaths. "How was that for what to expect?" 

"It was a good start." Shelby mumbled, still a little breathless.

"A good start? Damn, baby, ok." Jason smiled. "I see where you're going. I think we were right, you are a good fit for us." 

"Am I?" Shelby asked. 

Jason leaned over and kissed her this time, and she leaned into him, her hands moving to his sides as she lost herself into the kiss. There was really no comparing he and Tommy, because both were exceptional kissers, but they definitely had a different technique and Shelby was happy as a clam that she got to experience it. When he pulled back, he flashed her a sexy smirk that had her squirming again. "I don't know, why don't we take this upstairs and you can tell me in a little while?" 

"Hopefully not too little." Shelby said, quickly embarrassed by what she blurted out.

"Definitely not." Tommy promised, looking amused. 

"Good." Shelby yelped when Jason stood up and picked her up bridal carry style up to the bedroom. It was very masculine looking and Shelby looked around, taking everything in for a second. It had dark wood floors and one wall was half black/half slate grey. The closet was walk in but had a clear sliding door in front of it, leaving very little privacy and there was a black curtain over the window. A short hallway led off to what she figured was the bathroom. The bed was the main event though. It was huge, with no headboard, and black everything---including silk sheets.

She got distracted when Tommy slid on the bed, and he began kissing her again, letting her put her hands on his sides while he ran one just up under the side of her shirt, letting his fingers dust over her skin. She felt the bed shift and she pulled away from the kiss, watching as Jason climbed on it as well. He'd stripped down while she was distracted, only wearing a pair of plain boxers. She was right about his body. He was a little rounder than he'd probably been in his youth, but he looked in shape still and like he could easily kick some ass. She bit her lip as she looked him over, causing him to laugh. 

He walked over on his knees and leaned down and kissed her. "I think out of the three of us you're overdressed." He pointed out.

Shelby nodded and she kicked off her shoes, letting Tommy help with her socks as she undid the straps of her overalls, sliding them down and off. It left her in a tank top that was cut off just under her breasts and matching panties. Both men looked her over with darkened eyes and she felt a little on display. To alleviate her tension she giggled playfully. "Oops. Not quite level playing field." She said. She sat up and pulled her tank top over her head, tossing it in the direction of her other clothes. It left her bare chested and while she wasn't as stacked as some girls, she thought she had a pretty good body. Tommy and Jason both looked like they approved and she was forced to lay back again as both men advanced on her. Jason kissed her deeply as Tommy moved down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked expertly and she whimpered into the kiss, putting one hand down in his hair while the other one played with the front of Jason's boxers. From what she could tell, he was packing something quite nice and she couldn't wait to do more. 

After a while she pushed them away and grinned a bit. "As fun as this is, how about we test out some other skills?" 

"What do you have in mind?" Tommy asked, looking like he was in a sex haze. 

Shelby moved them back and got up on her knees. She pushed Tommy onto his back and watched the both of them as she got up and wiggled out of her thong.

"Fuck bro, this makes me feel like a teenager again." Tommy blurted out.

"I know what you mean, but man up. If this ends too fast we'll never hear the end of it." Jason swatted at him. 

Shelby laughed. "Don't worry, I wouldn't make fun of you...too much." She got back on the bed and when Tommy reached for her, she playfully swatted him away. She pushed him further back and moved so that she could straddle his head, leaving her back facing the wall in front of the bed. She lowered herself slowly, and let out a wild giggle that turned into a breathy moan when he grabbed her impatiently and pulled her down. His tongue began tracing lightly at her vaginal lips, causing her to shiver. She got her bearings just enough to look at Jason. "Why don't you get his underwear off and take your own off." She managed.

Jason looked gob smacked for a second, and then he got up and pulled his boxers off. Shelby almost swallowed her tongue when she saw what he was packing. It wasn't the biggest penis she'd ever seen before, but he was pretty thick and curved upward in a way that made her shiver again and put her hands on Tommy's chest to keep from pitching forward. Once Jason was naked, he grabbed Tommy's underwear and pulled them down without bothering Tommy with his mouth attached to Shelby's pussy too much. She was entranced by Tommy's naked hardness, and in difference to Jason's, he was longer, thinner, and didn't have a curve. Still had enough that Shelby couldn't wait to play with it though. When both were naked, Shelby instructed Jason to move so that he was between Tommy's legs, resting his ass back on his calves. When he was in position, Shelby shot him a grin and gently lowered herself down, using Tommy's body as leverage. 

Deciding to be playfully, Shelby ran her nails up Tommy's sides and he shivered hard. She leaned in, face to face with both guy's hard dicks and ran her tongue over Tommy's slowly, playing with the dense patch of hair around his length. Tommy groaned and his hands tightened on her ass. "Motherfucker." He mumbled against her, making her gush a little more since hearing him curse did something to her. He let out a small whimper and there was a dirty slick noise as he licked her juices. 

Getting herself somewhat under control, Shelby took him into her mouth, sucking in earnest. Once she had a rhythm going she grabbed Jason and started jerking him off, causing him to moan and throw his hands back, resting his hands on Tommy's thighs. Shelby sucked Tommy for a bit and then switched, pulling Jason into her mouth and jerking Tommy off. Jason shivered and he adjusted just a bit, biting his lip as he watched her. He reached forward at one point and grabbed her ass in his hands. He wiggled it back and forth, causing Tommy's tongue to feel like it was vibrating against her. She let out a small squeak and had to let go of Tommy for a second before she gripped him too tight. 

Jason was the one that pulled her off of them and he squeezed her shoulder. "As much fun as this is, I have to admit, I really want to move things along now."

"Fine by me." Shelby mumbled, climbing off Tommy. When she looked at him she had to calm herself down. He had her juices all over his face and he looked blissed out.

Tommy blinked a few times to get rid of some of the sex haze and looked at Jason. "How do you want to do this?" 

"You stay right there." Jason looked at Shelby. "Have you ever had two men before?" 

"No." Shelby said quietly. 

"Have you ever done anal?" Jason asked. There was no judgment, just curiosity.

"A few times." Shelby nodded.

"Good." Jason went and grabbed a couple condoms from the bedside table and tossed them on the bed. He leaned in and kissed Shelby before he tore open one of the condoms and slid it onto Tommy, who moaned and threw his head back. He gave him a few strokes and then grabbed some lube and squirted it all over the condom. He then grabbed Shelby and when Tommy grabbed the base of his cock, he lowered her onto it. She moaned and squirmed, but Jason held her in place easily. Feeling their hipbones meet, Shelby slid down until she was laying on top of Tommy who kissed her senseless. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it a few times, while taking a few small experimental strokes. She moaned into his neck and he sped up a little, smacking her ass. She yelped and her nails squeezed against his stomach, but the way she gushed around him told him she liked it.

Suddenly there was another pair of hands on her ass and she felt Jason bend forward and stick his face where she and Tommy were joined. He licked and stroked his tongue over the area, before he moved up and it was suddenly at her hole. She moaned as he rubbed her ass and started eating her out in the back, his tongue doing things she didn't know was possible. She tensed up when she felt him ease a finger inside of her, but soon enough she calmed down and he added a second, scissoring her open gently, moving back and forth along with the scissoring motion. 

Feeling him pull back after she was in a haze, she whimpered, causing him to chuckle. He grabbed the other condom he grabbed and coated himself with the lube, making sure to get it all over the place. He gently held her hole open and squirted some inside, causing her to yelp and her walls to squeeze around Tommy, causing him to moan loudly and curse, one of his hands coming up to play with her breast. 

Jason rubbed his hard dick against her ass a few times, making her bite her lip. She realized that Tommy's neck was _right there_ and she grinned evilly, before she bit it, causing him to tense and his dick to jump inside of her. She soothed the spot with her tongue and started doing her best to give him a very obvious hickey. 

"Oh you minx." Tommy laughed breathlessly, moving his head to give her more access. 

Jason finally pulled her cheeks apart and he positioned himself at her hole. He moved inside of her slowly and Tommy laced his and Shelby's hands together to give her something to anchor to until Jason bottomed out. Jason stroked gently back and forth, giving her time to get used to the feel of him. He did that for an agonizingly long time before he sped up and he and Tommy were working in unison, causing all three of them to moan, gasp and a litany of curses to come out of Tommy's mouth, his eyes screwed shut. Shelby didn't know anything then, except the way she felt. She rested her head against Tommy's thick shoulder and mumbled over and over, not realizing she was repeating 'please' to herself. 

Soon enough Shelby couldn't hold back and she let out a loud wail as she came hard, white spots dancing behind her eyes, her hands grasping Tommy's biceps in a vice grip. The feel of her walls squeezing around him sent Tommy over the edge and his ass came up off the bed as he spilled into the condom. When he was coming down from his high, Jason came and he pitched forward, holding himself up on Tommy's thighs, his head resting against Shelby's shoulder.

Once they all got themselves together again, Jason peppered her shoulder with kisses and gently pulled out of her, causing Shelby to groan softly at the loss. He took his condom off and tied it up, throwing it away before he gently helped Shelby off Tommy, helping him take his own condom off and throw it away. After that was done Tommy pulled Shelby to lay against his chest and Jason curled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her.

They laid quietly for a little while, before Jason spoke up. "So, do we pass the test?" 

Shelby laughed quietly, feeling a little loose lipped due to the endorphins from sex. "When do I move in?" She joked.

Tommy smiled against her hair. "Whenever you want, baby." He murmured. 

Shelby squeezed him and fell into a light doze, tired but happy.


	2. Wes Collins/Katie Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie has never had sex and asks Wes to help her with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to make Katie a virgin when I started this, but I thought of Time Force canon, not only the story where we learn about Katie, but about everything else revealed in that season and thought it would be fascinating if she just literally didn't know what it was because of the environment she grew up in.

Wes Collins sat in a seat near a window in the Clock Tower, looking out over the city absently. Ransik had been pretty quiet lately, and not even Nadira was out causing trouble. Which meant he was bored. Jen, Lucas, and Trip were out on a job for Nick of Time and Eric was probably out with the Silver Guardians. The thought made Wes roll his eyes. He still didn't get along with the Quantum Ranger very well, but it wasn't for a lack of trying. So he was stuck in the Tower, zoned out, tapping his fingers against his thigh. He heard a loud sigh and groan coming from across the room and remembered that Katie hadn't gone out with the others, Jen claiming the three of them could do it. He heard another groan and sigh and he turned and looked at the woman, who was sitting at the 'eating table'. She had her head plonked down on the top and her arm over it. He flashed a grin and moved so he could turn around to face her. "Something wrong, Katie?" 

"I'm so bored!" Katie groaned, not moving from her position.

"Sorry. Maybe you should've gone with the others." Wes offered. 

Katie looked up and flashed him a glare that had very little actual heat in it. "Are you kidding me? No thanks, I'd rather just be bored." She picked her head up and folded her arms in front of her. "What do you do for fun around here?" 

Wes thought it over. "Go shopping, go to the local pool hall and play pool, go to the beach." He grinned to himself. "Have sex." He joked. 

"What?" Katie asked.

"What, what?" Wes blinked out of his musings and looked at her. 

"Sex." Katie repeated.

Wes' eyebrows shot up. "You don't know what sex is?" 

"No. I guess we don't have it in 3000." Katie shrugged.

"But what about couples? What do they do?" Wes asked. He moved over to sit across from her. 

"Regular things. Decide to become a couple, move in together, have a binding ceremony and reap the benefits of combining their offerings." Katie rattled off.

"...that sounds so sterile and awful." Wes stared at her, a little horrified. "What about kissing? Hugging?" 

"We do that." Katie shrugged. "We aren't completely unaffectionate." 

"What about having babies?" Wes asked. 

"You do remember what I told you about my story, right?" Katie pointed out. 

"Well sex..." Wes squirmed a bit, flushing. He wasn't sure if he could correctly explain it. "When a guy and a girl, or two guys, or two girls, love each other they get naked and...well if it's a guy and a girl, then the guy sticks his dick in her pussy and they...well it feels really good. If it's two guys, one of them sticks his dick in the other guy's ass and it's the same thing. If it's two girls...well I've only seen it in porn, but it involves a lot of rubbing their tits together and rubbing their pussies together. You can also go down on each other."

"Go down on each other?" Katie looked confused by the term, but no other reaction on her face. She didn't seem embarrassed or anything, which Wes couldn't say about himself. The sex talk had him squirming in his seat and he was hard, which wasn't helping anything.

"Uh yeah." He said, waving a hand. "If it's a girl going down on a guy she takes his dick in her mouth and sucks on it...no teeth, because that's really not fun, and like...maybe uses her hand to..." He made a crude hand motion, groaning at himself. "And it feels really good. If the guy is going down on the girl, he puts his mouth to her pussy and uses his tongue to, you know, make her feel good." 

"I want to do that." She decided. 

He yelped and looked at her wide eyed. "What?!" 

She rolled her eyes. "Going down and having sex." 

"You do?" He asked. 

"Yeah. With you." She stood up.

"With me?!" He gaped at her. When she reached to grab for his pants, Wes yelped and got up, moving back a bit. "Katie..." 

"What? Don't you want to have sex with me, Wes?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest and looking like she wanted to throw him out of the window. 

"Yes, sure, absolutely." He said. Katie was a very attractive woman, that wasn't the problem. He'd absolutely have sex with her. "But...you don't just go at it like that." 

"Well then what do you do?" She asked, looking at him curiously, her arms moving from her chest. 

"Here, just..." He walked over to her and crowded against her a bit. When she didn't hit him for it, he put his hands against her neck and leaned in and kissed her. It was a bit clumsy at first, apparently Katie wasn't used to kissing, or hadn't kissed before, but they found a rhythm that Wes was happy with and he found that Katie was actually a really good kisser once she got the hang of it. She moved her arms around his waist and thankfully she didn't squeeze him too hard. 

After some making out, she grabbed at his shirt and he pulled back to take it off, throwing it somewhere across the room. He went to kiss her again, but she shrugged out of the shirt she had on as well, and Wes noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He groaned softly and put his arms around her, backing her up until she hit the table. He helped her on top of it and then bent down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. Katie let out a wild moan and dug her fingers into his back. He reached up and played with her other nipple, rolling it between his fingers until he moved to the other nipple and he switched sides. Katie seemed to be a big fan of this, as she moaned loudly and arched into his touch. She was very responsive, which just spurned Wes on. 

She pulled back from him and looked at him, panting a little bit. "Show me what going down is." She blurted out. Wes was briefly shocked by the blunt request, but he quickly got over it and moved back. He undid the belt on her pants and tossed it over his shoulders before he helped her up and she kicked her shoes off and helped him with her pants. She hadn't been wearing a bra, but the white laced panties he found made him hard as a rock. He helped her out of them and then thought about how best to do this. He picked her up and carried her up to the bed he had in the upper part of the loft and laid her down on it. He spread her legs gently and scooted down, just staring at her pussy for a few seconds. She was soaking wet and had a heady scent that made him a little light headed and he couldn't believe he was doing this. 

Wes glanced up and when he saw Katie giving him nothing but an impatient look, he bent down again and licked a stripe up her pussy lips. When she gasped and her hips flew up, he quickly pulled back and put a hand to her hip. "Try not to do that, you could break...my face." 

"Sorry." Katie dug her nails into the sheets under her and Wes rubbed her stomach and went back to eating her out. She had a taste that he felt like he could get addicted to, and all thoughts of his infatuation with Jen went out of his head as he learned what got Katie going, and what she liked best. He enjoyed having his head between her legs and found he could eat her out as long as she'd let him. "Something's happening." She said suddenly. He smirked against her and renewed his ministrations. He took a finger and ran it along her until he found a certain little bundle of nerves and he lightly touched it at first, before he assaulted it, causing Katie to let out a squeal and then a moan that seemed to come from deep inside of her. He helped her through her orgasm and then pulled back a bit as she got her breath back and calmed down. "What was that?" 

"That was called an orgasm. It happens with oral sex or sex period." He explained. 

"I want another one." She demanded. 

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled. He got up and kicked his shoes off and took his socks off before stripping out of his pants. He shoved his underwear down as well and looked up to see Katie looking him over like she was about to jump him. 

"Before you give me another orgasm, I want to try going down on you." She said and Wes groaned, feeling his dick give a little bounce of excitement. Katie grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down on the bed, pushing him onto his back. 

"Remember, don't use your teeth. I don't want to be injured." He said. 

"I know, I remember what you said." She said, climbing between his legs. She stared at his dick and he felt turned on and a little on display, wondering what she was thinking. Before he could ask, though, she leaned in and licked a stripe up his dick, and he hissed out a surprised breath. She did it again and then took his head in her mouth, gently working it with her mouth and suction, licking it every once in a while. It had Wes on a precipice of pleasure, but he needed more. 

"Try...more." He panted out. 

She glanced up at him and meeting her eyes while she had the head of his dick in her mouth made Wes' heart kick up a little bit. Then she took a breath through her nose and swallowed him down in one go. Wes swore immediately and reached up and grabbed the headboard of his bed, holding on for dear life almost as she began slowly moving up and down, gagging once or twice before she got the hang of it. She sped up once she got more confident in what she was doing and Wes had to look up at the ceiling and count the wooden beams to keep himself from being embarrassed by a short performance.

He let Katie get her fill for a little while before he gently nudged her. "If you keep that up, I won't be able to do anything else for a while." 

She pulled back and looked up at him weirdly. "Why not?" 

"Because guys can't recover from orgasms as quick as girls can." He explained. 

"Oh." She mumbled. "Well now what?" 

He reached over for his pants and took out his wallet, grabbing a condom out of it. He tore the package open and slipped it on.

"What's that?" She asked, eyeing it. 

"It's a condom, it's how we prevent diseases and unwanted pregnancies in this time." He explained. 

"Oh." She shrugged. "I don't have any diseases and can't get pregnant. What about you?" 

He pondered over her 'can't get pregnant' statement but shook it off. "I'm clean." 

"Ok good." She pulled the condom off and he yelped a bit. It was sort of unpleasant, but didn't downright cause him any pain. "I don't want anything funny between us." 

"Ok, baby, whatever you want." He said, shaking his head and chuckling softly. This experience was making him very fond of Katie and he found himself unable to say no.

"So again. Now what?" She asked. 

He thought about how to do this and he finally gestured for her. "Come straddle..." He helped her straddle him and he bit his lip. "Ok slowly put my dick in your pussy until it's all the way in. Go slow, I don't want to hurt you." She nodded and grabbed him and he again had to fight not to end things too early. When she put the head of his dick at her hole and began to sink down on him, a light sheen of sweat popped out on his forehead. It felt like an agonizingly long time, but finally she was seated against his pelvis. He gave her a few moments to get used to the feel of him inside of her but she moved a bit and they both moaned. Katie got a look in her eye and Wes cursed and grabbed her hips as she started moving herself on top of him. It started out tentative at first, but she sped up eventually and he dug his feet into he bed, letting her lean back against his thighs as she moved herself up and down on his length.

Wes moved his hands from her thighs back to her ass and squeezed gently. He was always an ass man and she had a spectacular one. He got lost in a haze and smacked her ass, before he realized who he was with and he looked up at her warily. She just let out a moan and tossed her head back so he did it again, enjoying the way she gushed around him. He reached down and played with her clit, easing her into a second orgasm. She squeezed painfully around him but he held back on his own orgasm, wanting to give her at least one more before he got his. 

She looked down at him and ran her nails gently down his body, causing his abs and pecs to tense up in her wake. She looked like she knew she had him by the balls and he couldn't help but moan at the thought. "Can we do this another way?" 

"In a different position? Sure." He said. "Hold on." He sat up and let her put her arms around him before he rolled over, putting him on top. He resumed their thrusting, taking control of it. Katie looked like she had broken in a way beneath him and he had a stray thought that maybe sometimes she didn't have to be the strong one, that maybe sometimes she just needed to fall apart in capable hands. That made him speed up his thrusts and he hit her clit on every stroke. She reached up and ran her hands down his abs before moving them to his back. She raked her nails down his back and he was pretty sure he'd have marks for a while from it, but he couldn't find himself to care. She grabbed him by the ass and pulled him into her, causing him to grunt and throw his head back. When she slapped his ass, he let out a wild sound and grabbed the sheets around her. 

He barely was aware of her hitting her third orgasm before he spilled inside of her himself, not able to hold back anymore. He panted and sweat ran down into his face, causing his eyes to sting as he came back aware of himself. He felt himself softening and he gently pulled out of her and laid beside her, trying to clear his head of his sex fog. 

"So that was sex?" She asked. 

He chuckled and looked over at her. "That was sex." He confirmed.

"Can we do it again?" She asked curiously. 

He laughed outright then and hugged her to him, kissing her. "Maybe not right this second. Remember, I said guys can't just go right back in after their orgasms. Besides, you tired me out, Katie. I don't think I've ever had sex like that." 

She got a smug smile on her face and kissed him back. "Good." She said. 

They heard the others coming up the stairs then (the place echoed like crazy) and Wes cursed quietly and hopped up to put his clothes on, not wanting them to catch them in bed. He let out a strangled yelp when he felt the smack on his ass and he looked over his shoulder and saw Katie just give him an innocent shrug before she got up to dress herself. 

"Guys are you in here?" Jen called, and Katie and Wes jogged downstairs, Wes hoping like hell they didn't look too mussed up and that Trip, for the love of God, wouldn't say anything out loud. 

"Here we are." Katie smiled. "We were..." 

"I was helping Katie move her bed around a bit. She wanted to face away from the sun." Wes interrupted her. Katie gave him a weird look and shrugged, nodding.

"Oh well ok." Jen eyed them.

"How was the job?" Wes asked. 

"It was awful." Lucas muttered, throwing himself down in a chair. "The guy who hired us to paint for him stood there watching us the entire time and kept calling out and telling us what to do. I wanted to punch him in the face. He had this weird accent, too." 

"Sorry, but I'm glad I didn't go now." Wes shot him a grin and Lucas gave him a rude gesture in return.

"Guys?" Jen called out.

"Yeah?" Wes questioned.

"Why is there a big chunk of the table on the floor?" Jen asked.

Wes eyed it and wondered how he missed that and he shared a look with Katie who didn't look a bit repentant as he fought to think of what to tell Jen that sounded plausible. 

"Also why are some of Katie's pants and her belt just laying on the floor?" Jen asked before he could answer.

Wes looked over and saw them in a heap and found himself speechless, while Katie just started giggling quietly.


	3. Kimberly Hart/Chase Randall/Kendrix Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendrix and Kim decide to test Chase out.

Chase Randall whistled to himself as he started his shift at the Dino Bite. He'd gotten to sleep in past 8 that morning, which he considered a win because of the fact that he had a late night the night before after Kendall had needed his help taking inventory for the Dinosaurs food and what needed replaced and what needed to be ordered. They'd stayed up until almost midnight and Chase had been exhausted when he finally went to bed. He went up to sign in and saw that he'd been put on waiting duty and that dampened his mood a bit. It never failed that someone wasn't happy with their meal and then they got rude because of it. He was tempted to try and switch with someone but he saw Tyler on the grill and Riley on drink duty. He couldn't put either one of them through that so he just steeled himself as he put on an apron and grabbed a pad and pen, heading out to where, thankfully, it wasn't too busy just yet. It was still fairly early in the morning and he knew things wouldn't pick up until around lunch time. So he had time to ease into things before it got truly chaotic. He looked up into the main Zoo and saw they were doing Triceratops and Stegosaurus feedings that day and he groaned to himself, knowing the crowd that wanted to witness them would be insane. 

By about mid-afternoon, Chase was counting down the time before he could head home. He'd been yelled at by a man that he'd overheard say they'd come over from church, left a crappy tip by a woman who'd ordered a huge meal and then proceeded to only eat maybe a third of it, and his shoes were stained because of an (admittedly adorable) toddler ralphing all over them. They were new, too. He hoped he could salvage them with a good wash. He was brought out of his musings by Tyler calling out that he had a new table and he took a deep breath and walked over to it, smiling politely. He noticed it was occupied by two women and the smile came a little easier. "Hello ladies, what can I get you?" He slyly looked both of them over while he waited. One had light brown hair and was small in stature but had a fairly large pair of tits that Chase couldn't help but check out. The other was blonde and not as thin, but still very attractive with a nice pair of tits herself. He couldn't determine their age. 

"I'd like a Brontosaurus Burger, fries and a mocha shake." The brunette ordered. 

"I want a Dino Salad, with an unsweetened ice tea." The blonde ordered. 

Chase wrote their orders down and went to say he'd put them in and they'd be out shortly but the brunette cut him off. "So Chase. When's your break?" 

Chase's eyebrow shot up and he eyed her curiously. "Actually I've been at this since about 9 AM." He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 4 PM and he was off at 5. "I am very overdue for one." 

The blonde smiled at him. "Well why don't you go put our orders in, put one in for yourself and then come join us." 

Chase was stunned. He couldn't believe his luck. Ever since his last relationship fizzled out, he'd been on a woeful dry spell and now here two very attractive ladies were asking him to join them for what was pretty much an early dinner. He smiled brightly and chuckled. "Well alright, if you insist." 

He darted back to the kitchen, seeing Shelby come in early for her shift and he slapped the ticket down on the order counter after adding his order to it. "I will do anything if any of you take the rest of my shift." He blurted out. "Seriously, I'll take over a shift, spar, help you move furniture..." 

Riley, Tyler and Shelby all eyed him and Shelby snorted. "And why should we?" 

"Because how often do I ask for anything?" He questioned. 

Tyler eyed the other two. "He's actually right. He may be a bit forgetful at his job but he's always on time and never shirks on anything. He hasn't even called out in about six months." He pointed out. "...alright. I'll cover you for the next hour since Riley's here and can grill. It's just another hour anyway." 

"Thank you so bloody much, someone sign me out when it hits five." Chase grabbed up the tray when Tyler set it down and Riley added the drinks and he headed back over to the table and put the food down, tossing the tray over with the others before sitting down by the brunette. "Ladies, your food. I hope you like it." 

"I'm sure we will." The blonde said, digging into her salad. 

"So you know my name." He realized he had on a name tag and rolled his eyes at himself because he'd been wondering how they knew. "What's yours?" 

"I'm Kim Hart." The brunette flashed him a smile. 

"I'm Kendrix Morgan." The other lady said and Chase's eyes widened. 

"You wouldn't by chance be related to..." He started.

"My sister." She laughed. "And the reason why I came actually. Something about a new herbivore exhibit. I didn't want to come alone so I brought Kim." 

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourselves." Chase said as he began eating his meal.

"Oh we did." She promised. "Kendall was right, this place is amazing. Even when we went to the carnivores exhibits, I didn't once feel unsafe." 

"Yeah they blow a lot of smoke, but those electric fences keep them tame as a bunny." He joked. 

"It's pretty crazy." Kim said. "I didn't know I could see something like that up close, but here I am. I have so many pictures to upload to Facebook later." 

Chase laughed. "Better than my Facebook. I think all I have is pictures of me trying out new skateboard routines and some of my family." 

"So Chase." Kendrix said, once they'd been eating in a companionable silence. "Do you think there's somewhere we could go for some privacy when we're done eating?" 

Chase inhaled a few fries, literally, and his eyes watered as he coughed, trying to dislodge them. He finally managed to swallow and he took a deep drink of his Coke. He eyed her a bit, repeating her question in his head. "Huh?" 

Kimberly laughed and squeezed his arm gently. "She could've said that a little better, but yeah, we have something we want to talk to you about." 

Chase felt like he'd been smacked silly and was trying to keep up. He cleared his throat and nodded, trying to seem casual as he answered. "Sure, uh, do you want to go back to my place?"

"That would be perfect." Kendrix bumped her foot into his and Chase's mind raced as they all finished their meals.

When they'd finished, Chase picked up the tab, waving away their concerns as he added a generous tip, knowing that since he had been the one to wait on the table, he'd be the one pocketing it at the end of the day anyway. He led them out of the café and tried not to feel too much like the man as they surrounded him on both sides. He walked them to his car (thanking God he didn't have anything lame like a Prius, but had a Toyota MR2 SW20) and as they got in and drove to his apartment, he felt himself get anxious, wondering what was going on.

He let Kim and Kendrix in and was glad he wasn't the type to be too messy. He had a stereotypical bachelor pad with a couch, chair, coffee table, and a large TV in the living room and just a bed and a dresser in the bedroom, but it was enough for him. He even had clean sheets on the bed since he'd done the wash the afternoon before. They settled down after the women declined his offer of drinks and Chase ran his hands over his thighs, over the large holes in the knees (and some upper thighs) of his pants and Kim laughed. "Calm down." She said. "We aren't some weird alien species that lured you here just to eat you." 

"You aren't?" He blurted out a laugh that bordered on a little hysterical and internally winced. "Well that's good. I'm glad for that." 

"We're former Rangers." Kendrix said gently.

Chase's eyes bugged out and he looked between them wide eyed. "Huh? You are?" 

"We are." Kim laughed. "I haven't been active since 1995 though." 

Kendrix shook her head. "I haven't since '99." She smiled at Chase. "We like to call ourselves the old lady vet Rangers." 

"You're both still absolutely gorgeous though." Chase said, and then he flushed. "Sorry." 

"What are you sorry for?" Kim laughed. "We like our ego being fed, don't worry." 

"So why'd you...did you seek me out?" Chase asked, still wondering why they'd practically invited themselves to his place.

"We did." Kim said. 

"I was talking to Kendall and since she knows I'm a former Ranger, she talks a lot about her team, well former team." Kendrix explained. "We'd been talking about other Rangers..." 

"And Kendrix mentioned to her that two guys from my ex-team are dating a girl from your ex-team." Kim said.

Chase eyed her. "Wait, Shelby's dating two guys from your ex-team? That's who she's dating?" 

"Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver." Kim confirmed, folding one ankle over the other and leaning back. "Tommy's actually an ex of mine. We broke up after I decided to follow my dream of being in the Pan Global games and I thought it was harsh to keep him tied to me in California while I was down in Florida working my ass off." 

"Wait, wait." Chase held a hand up. "I...I remember you. You finally competed in '06 right?" 

"I did." Kim smiled.

Chase winced. "I remember you were up on the..." 

"Balance beam." Kim filled in, looking amused.

"And you fell." Chase mumbled.

Kim nodded. "Yeah that ended my Olympic dreams. I couldn't even finish the Pan Globals. Not only did I break my ankle really bad, I tweaked my knee. I needed surgery and was in PT for months. It was grueling. After that, it was all over." 

"I'm sorry." Chase said sincerely. 

"I'm not." Kim said, shrugging. "I mean, I lived as much of my dreams as I was able, not everyone can say that. After that I moved on and I'm happy with my life now." 

"Well that's good." Chase smiled at her and found he had a lot of admiration for the woman in front of him. 

"Yeah, it is." Kim agreed. 

"So again, why...did you seek me out, now that we got off track?" Chase flushed since he'd been the one to veer them off course. 

Kim and Kendrix shared a grin and Chase found himself squirming, wondering what it meant. "Like Kim said, two of her ex-teammates are dating one of your ex-teammates." Kendrix explained. She put a hand on Chase's arm and squeezed it. "Kim and I are together and let's just say we've been looking to expand our relationship for the right person." 

"And you think that person is me?" Chase blurted out, stunned by the revelation.

"We think it _could be_ you." Kim corrected. "We don't know. Yet." 

"What do you mean?" Chase eyed her. 

Kim smiled at him and he couldn't help but wonder if on someone else it would be a smirk. He wondered if he was walking right into something. He had the feeling he was. 

"We think you need a try out." Kendrix piped up and she _was_ flat out grinning. 

"A try out?" Chase laughed, unable to help himself. "As a boyfriend?" 

"Exactly." Kim nodded. "You paid for our meals, which was a check." 

"You have a nice home and you keep it pretty clean." Kendrix looked around and Chase found himself wanting to defend where he lived, even though rationally he knew he probably didn't have a reason to. "Which is a check." 

"So what? I need three checks before I pass?" Chase joked, looking between them. The smile on his face dropped when both women nodded at him calmly and seriously. 

"Yes, and it's not just a check. Think of it as...a threefold check." Kim explained. 

"What's the threefold part of it?" Chase asked. He was kind of amused, and wondering where this was going. He figured it wouldn't be anything he didn't like, and these two absolutely stunning women wanted _him_ to be their boyfriend. That was already a win. 

"First part." Kendrix piped up, breaking into a giggle. She composed herself, but a smile tugged at her lips. "First part, strip." 

"Strip?" Chase repeated.

"Strip." Kendrix said. "We want to see what you're working with."

Chase laughed at the slight absurdity of the situation, but he wasn't what anyone would call a shy person. Hell if he had an off day and knew he probably wouldn't have any Ranger duties and decided to spend the day at the skate park, he never took a shirt with him. It wasn't out of any sort of vanity that he wanted people to check him out. He just knew that it was always very seasonably warm in Amber Beach, and he'd work up quite the sweat during the day and he knew he was in shape enough that no one would look at him and think 'ewww'. He gamely stood up and kicked his shoes off (remembering idly that he'd need to clean them at some point). 

"Socks, too." Kim said.

Chase raised an eyebrow, but bent and took his socks off, stuffing them into the shoes. He took his shirt off and tossed it on the pile, holding his arms out with a grin on his face. Kendrix made a spinning motion and he spun around, showing off his back as well. "Pants." Kendrix said. He shook his head with a wry smile on his face, but he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off, tossing them aside. It left him in his underwear, a pair of black boxer-briefs. Kim raised an eyebrow at him and he interpreted it as another spin so he did so. 

"Nooooo." Kendrix said, causing him to turn back and look at her. "Boxer-briefs off." 

Chase eyed her but she raised an eyebrow so he took a breath (quietly) and he pushed his underwear off, using the fact that he had his back to them to do what all dudes did when they take off their underwear and give his dick a small tug to make sure it didn't look smaller than it actually was (and really he had nothing to worry about, but every guy had that sort of fear that someone would think he had a small dick. He felt a pat on his ass and then another and he looked over his shoulder. 

"He has a great ass." Kim looked at Kendrix contemplatively. 

"He does, I wouldn't mind seeing that on the regular." Kendrix agreed, smiling. She looked up and caught Chase's eye. "Now come on, show us what you're working with. Don't be shy." 

Chase turned around and fought not to cover himself, instead holding his hands at his sides as Kendrix and Kim looked him over and made comments about him. He chewed on his lip before Kendrix and Kim stopped talking and looked up at him. "Ok now you have to kiss us." Kim said. 

Chase knew at this point he shouldn't question anything, and just go along with it. Truth be told, he was starting to have some fun and he could feel himself getting half hard. He looked between them and shrugged a shoulder and leaned down to Kim first, since she was closest and kissed her. It was slow and sweet at first, but she took control and when her tongue slipped into his mouth, Chase let out a small moan and got into the kiss, cupping her face. He felt a tug on his arm and chuckled warmly, pulling back from the kiss with Kim to Kendrix. He moved over a bit and cupped her face like he had with Kim and kissed her, letting her take control of it a lot quicker than Kim had. He kissed her hotly, feeling himself reacting even more to everything and wondering just how far they were going to go. 

He got his answer when he pulled back from the kiss and Kim took ahold of his dick, giving it a few tugs. He moaned and canted his hips forward instinctively, making her smile. He got hard pretty easily and Kim nodded in satisfaction. "Impressive. I think that'll do." 

"We'll see." Kendrix grinned. She looked up at Chase. "Why don't you show us to your bedroom?" 

"I can do that. But I hope I'm not going to be the only one getting naked." Chase blurted out, reaching his hands out to the two ladies, helping them up.

"Oh you definitely won't be." Kim promised. She followed him to the bedroom and she and Kendall shared a grin, before Kendall reached in front of her and smacked Chase's ass. 

"You could bounce a quarter off that thing." Kendrix pointed out.

"Bouncing a quarter off of it isn't what I want to do to it." Kim admitted. She looked at Chase's bedroom when they got it and snorted at the sparseness. He had his bed, which was covered in a black bed spread, with black pillow cases and white sheets, and a dresser that had a mirror on the top and was covered from everything from hair products, to deodorant. It wasn't the nicest bedroom she'd ever seen, but she didn't much care about that. She looked over at Chase, who'd stopped near the bed. "Sit down and don't do anything." 

Chase nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed curiously. He watched as Kim and Kendrix stepped closer to each other and began to kiss. He moaned lowly in his throat, but fisted the bed spread below him so he didn't touch himself since Kim told him not to. Somewhere in his brain he wondered why he was going along with all this, but it wasn't loud enough of a thought that he pursued it too much, especially when Kendrix pulled her shirt off and tossed it, leaving her in a pale pink bra. She pulled Kim's off as well and Kim's was bright pink, and was slightly sheer, which made Chase whimper in his head when he got a peek at the pale milky white skin of her tits. 

"You doing ok over there?" Kendrix asked playfully. 

"When can I join in?" Chase asked. 

"When we say so." Kim grinned, and slid her shoes and socks off, unbuttoning her pants. Kendrix followed suit and they were left with nothing but their bras and panties and Chase was in heaven. He wanted to do something, anything, but he wasn't allowed and he didn't want to screw this up. So he kept to himself, watching as the two ladies resumed making out with each other, feeling each other up. Kim pulled back from the kiss and looked over at Chase. "Chase, come here." 

Chase hopped up and walked over to them, but didn't do anything else, wondering what she had up her sleeve...metaphorical sleeve.

Kim ran a hand down his chest, pulling back before she got anywhere fun and Chase let a small breath out through his nose to keep his emotions in check. "Take our bras off." She said. "Just that. For now."

Chase moved behind Kendrix and fiddled with the clasp on her bra and slid it down her arms and off, letting it fall to the floor. He was tempted to try and cop a feel but he didn't. He moved behind Kim and he looked down at her bra, running his fingers over the back, frowning to himself as he tried to figure out how to undo it.

Kim spoke up then, laughing quietly. "Chase, baby, it hooks in the front." 

Chase felt a wave of almost dizziness hit him and he felt like if he wasn't allowed to do anything soon, he'd pass out because of lack of blood oxygen to his brain moving down to other places. He licked his lips lightly and moved his hands in front of her. He found the clasp easily and he undid it, pulling it open. He felt her breasts under his fingers and pursed his lips to keep him from doing anything but pulling her bra off, tossing it to the floor with their collection of clothes.

"Aww Kimmy." Kendrix cooed, sounding amused. "He's been such a good boy, we should reward him, don't you think?" 

"You're right. I'm anxious to get on with things, anyway." Kim said. "Chase, you go lay down on the bed." He did so and laid on his back, since laying on his stomach would've been pretty painful. He watched as Kim and Kendrix took off their panties and the sight of those two beautiful women coming toward him naked was almost his undoing. They got on the bed and Kim grabbed his dick, causing him to moan. She started stroking him gently and he bit his lip so he didn't squirm or move. He watched as she and Kendrix shared a look and both women moved their hair out of the way and bent over him. His eyes widened a bit before he let out a gasp when they started licking and sucking on his length. He'd never had such an experience before and he felt like he was having some sort of out of body experience. He wanted to close his eyes, throw his head back, but he couldn't break his gaze away from the sight in front of him. It felt so good he was afraid things were going to end early, so he started thinking about anything he could to keep himself under control. 

After what felt like an agonizingly long time, Kendrix pulled away and nudged Kim. "Do you have a condom?" She asked. 

Chase nodded and gestured to the bedside table. He went to grab the box he had but Kim pushed him back down and grabbed it, taking one out and putting it on him. He panted and looked up at the ceiling and Kim laughed quietly. "Ok we'll stop torturing you now." She and Kendrix shared a look and Kendrix nodded and Kim looked back at him. "Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to ride you while Kendrix sits on your face and you eat her out." Chase's dick gave a happy little jump and Kim laughed loudly and patted his thigh. "Easy boy, hear me out. The rule is you have to make both of us have an orgasm." He thought it over and thought it sounded easy enough. "Then we're going to switch and I'm going to ride your face and she's going to ride your dick. You have to make both of us come again." Ok, still, he thought he could do that. "Then you can come." Chase's brain stuttered and he almost whimpered. That would be harder, but he was bound and determined to do it for them. "Tell me you can do that, Chase." 

"I can do that." He blurted out on instinct, even if he was less sure in his head. But he was determined to give it his best shot. 

Kim moved and straddled his hips and Chase moaned loudly as she lowered herself onto his dick. He had to breathe heavily not to cum immediately and ruin everything and when she was seated on his pelvis he was glad he kept his composure. He saw Kendrix moving and she straddled his head and he felt himself drool as he stared up at her pussy. She was groomed quite well and he couldn't wait until she lowered herself. She grabbed his hands and put them on her ass and lowered herself down and Chase moaned quietly, licking her lips gently a few times to feel her out. He experimented on a few things, listening to her sounds to figure out what she liked and what wasn't working before he started a good rhythm going. He felt one of his hands being grabbed and he moved it easily to Kim's ass, holding her as she started moving up and down on him. He stuttered with his mouth but he got back to it quickly, moaning against Kendrix's pussy as he felt shocks go through him. 

Chase knew he probably didn't have a lot of time before he blew his gasket, so he decided to take a risk and play a little dirty. He found Kendrix's clit with his tongue and stabbed at the bundle of nerves over and over. He moved his hand on Kim and fiddled around until he found her clit as well and he started fiddling with it to the time of her riding him. Both ladies moaned and let out high pitched keening noises and Chase allowed himself a brief smirk as he kept up his actions. Neither woman admonished him or stopped him so he figured it was ok. 

He heard a weird smacking noise and he couldn't figure out what it was at first, but then he realized Kim and Kendrix were kissing again. Sloppily. _Fucking hell._ He moaned and bucked his hips up against Kim's thrusts, knowing he was hitting the good spot inside of her because she squeezed around him almost painfully. 

He kept up his ministrations and eventually heard Kendrix making a high pitched squeaking noise. Before he could figure out what that meant, she came, hard, and he got a face (and mouth) full of her juices that he lapped up like a man dying of thirst. He lapped his tongue around greedily, unaware that he was making little noises in the back of his throat as he did so. He kept it up until Kendrix whimpered and moved off of him, looking flushed and incredibly sexy. One down, one to go, and he focused all his attention on Kim, his thumb almost as quick as a hummingbird's wings as he assaulted her clit, pounding up into her almost at a bruising pace. He felt like Kim was trying to torture him almost, or at least they were in a battle of wills and he was determined to win. He caught her gaze and he kept it, giving her his best sultry look as he kept up his motions. Finally he saw Kim couldn't hold back anymore and she let out loud whimpers as she came around him, squeezing him so hard he felt like his control was teetering dangerously. 

Kim teetered forward and Chase caught her, holding her to him, stroking her side gently as she recovered from her orgasm. He peppered her temple and cheek with kisses and let her take her time. She finally moved off of him and over to Kendrix who looked like she'd recovered quite well and was ready to move on. Sure enough she moved to straddle Chase's dick and he grabbed her hips and lowered her down onto him, his toes curling as he cantered up off the mattress briefly. Once he got his bearings back, Kim had recovered and she moved herself to straddle his face.

_Ok Chase, this is it._ He gave himself a pep talk. _All you have to do is make them cum one more time and you can. You've faced a lot worse than this, prove yourself to them. Make them realize you're perfect for their third._ He wasn't sure when he got so invested in this, but he was and he wasn't going to wimp out now. So instead of taking his time, he went right to what he knew worked, giving his all to Kim, who he knew would be the hardest to crack. He pounded up into Kendrix at a pace he knew would be hard for her to keep up with, but at the same time it was hard for him as well and he had to hold back just long enough to get both of them off. 

He kept up his ministrations until he heard the familiar sounds coming from Kendrix. He redoubled his efforts and pinched her clit a few times before he felt her gush around him. He grabbed her hip to make sure she didn't crash down during her orgasm and when she calmed down she slipped off of him and he had Kim to focus on. He grabbed her ass with both hands and practically ground her down on his face. His jaw was aching fiercely, but he was bound and determined to not give up. It wasn't nearly as bad as when Cavity got to him anyway and he managed to pull through that. Kim finally yelped and he felt her juices covering his face. Finally. She moved off of him once she'd calmed down from the orgasm and panted heavily. "Ok Chase...get yourself off." 

Chase could've wept at the words, and his hand flew to his dick. He contemplated taking the condom off, but figured it'd be easy clean up so he just squeezed hard enough to gain some friction and jerked off like he never had before. He moaned loudly and his hips shot up off the bed a few times, like he was fucking up into something besides his fist. When he felt his orgasm hit him, he let out a strangled moan and whimper as he came, shooting everything into the condom he had. He panted heavily, and let out a few gasps as he fought for air, his skin bright red, sweat pouring off of him. His vision swam and he saw white spots, not fully aware as Kim took the condom off of him and tied it up, throwing it away in the bathroom. The two women curled up against his sides and pulled his arms around them as they snuggled against him. Once he got himself under control he looked between the two women. "So...did I pass?" 

Kim blurted out a laugh and Kendall put a hand on his chest, rubbing gently. "You definitely passed." She promised.


	4. Eric Myers/Jen Scotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Jen hate sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, I've been dealing with some stuff.

Eric Myers stood in the training area of the Silver Guardian's base angry, cleaning up after dismissing the class he'd been teaching on self-defense. He thought Wes would be coming to help him, but his co-leader had never shown. It had been a big blow, considering two people were needed to fully be able to teach a self-defense class, so Eric had to improvise and teach it using the students. He'd managed to not maim anyone, but it was a near thing. He convinced himself to wait until he saw Wes so he could take it out on him instead. Surely Mr. Collins would understand if he explained why he put his son in traction. Possibly. If he explained it in a good enough way anyway. 

Eric was brought out of his surly inner musings when he heard the door to the room crack open and he turned with a sarcastic quip on his tongue. "Oh now you decide to show..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jen there, and he frowned. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to help you with your class." Jen said, like it was no big deal. Eric noticed she was dressed in soft grey cotton pants and a t-shirt that was white in the middle and pink on the sides with some black tennis shoes. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Well you're about 45 minutes too late." He said, rolling his eyes. "Why would you come anyway? Wes was supposed to be here." 

"Damn it, Wes." Jen muttered under her breath before she spoke up louder. "He told me to be here at this time." 

"And where exactly is the prodigal son?" Eric snarked. 

Jen eyed him and shrugged. "He said he was spending the day with his dad doing something. He didn't specify." 

Eric's jaw worked and he turned away from her to roll up a mat. "Yeah well as you can see, I'm finished, so you came out here for no reason." 

Jen stepped forward. "At least let me help you clean up." 

"I don't _need_ help." Eric bit out, turning to shoot a glare at her. It would've given most people pause, but Jen wasn't most people.

"You know you don't have to be mad at _me_." She pointed out, glaring at him. "It's not _my_ fault I wasn't told the right time to come."

Eric snorted. "How do I even know you would've been any help, even if you had come?" He asked, ignoring the fact that he'd seen her fight as a Power Ranger quite a few times.

That pissed Jen off and she stalked over to him. "Do you want to spar, to let me show you exactly how tough I am?" She bit out.

Eric laughed, throwing his arms out. "Really? You want to spar with me? Right now?" 

"What's the matter?" Jen asked mockingly. "Afraid a girl will kick your ass?" 

Eric's eyes flashed in anger at that. "Let's go." He said, unwilling to let her get away with that comment. He stepped over toward one of the mats he hadn't put up and she followed, not even a little bit intimidated by him. 

They faced each other and circled around a bit, before Jen made the first move, tying up with him. Eric didn't budge, though, holding up against her. They grappled for position before Eric managed to toss her to the ground and climb on top of her. She grunted and tried to move, but he'd pinned an arm behind her. She managed to sweep her leg back and move him enough that she twisted around and managed to reverse their positions, smirking when Eric cursed a blue streak. "You fight too impulsively." She said honestly. "You let your emotions get the best of you." 

"You're one to talk, pink princess." Eric bit out. "I seem to remember a few times when you let your emotions get away from you as well." 

Jen sat up off of him and smacked him on the back, crawling off of him. "You know nothing about me." 

Eric laughed and rolled over onto his back. "What's the matter? Afraid to admit that maybe we're more alike than you think?" 

"Shut up, jackass." Jen glared at him. 

"What?" Eric grinned, obviously enjoying himself. "Dark pasts that shaped us and made us too driven and probably sexually repressed." 

Jen smacked him again. "I am not sexually repressed." She insisted.

Eric raised an eyebrow and put his arm behind his head. "Oh? So have you and Wes hooked up then?" 

Jen resolutely didn't look at the way the arm muscles bunched when he moved his arm. "No. I was engaged before I came here." 

"That was a while ago." Eric pointed out. 

Jen scowled. "Not all of us can just get over the death of our fiancé." 

"Seems to me the way you've been looking at Wes you did. Plus I also heard that when your very not dead fiancé came back from the dead he wasn't the man you fell in love with." Eric said, a smug tint to his words. "I'd be getting over that pretty easily if it was me." 

"Yeah well I'm not you." Jen snorted.

"I know that." Eric pushed himself up on his elbows. 

Jen eyed him. "So what? Are you trying to say you aren't sexually repressed?" 

Eric laughed. "I...we aren't talking about me." 

Jen laughed. "You are! You are such a hypocritical asshole!" 

"I am not." Eric scowled at her.

"You are. Here you are making fun of me for being repressed, and you're in the same boat." Jen pointed out. "What? None of the recruits here impressed by your moody scowl and jawline?" 

"It'd be really unprofessional of me to do that." Eric grunted. "And I work a lot, so..." 

"So you can't say anything." Jen put her arms over her chest. 

Eric eyed her. "I don't see you volunteering to change that." 

Jen eyed him back. "You think I want to sleep with you?" 

Eric shrugged. "I think you're afraid that if you did, you wouldn't be able to walk away."

Jen laughed and swatted at Eric. He glared and grabbed her arm, pulling her down against him. She gave him a heated look and tried to pull away. He kept ahold of her, and she nudged him. Her efforts were pretty half-hearted though and he caught onto that and pulled her down more against him. Before she could protest, he kissed her firmly and noticed that she didn't pull away. In fact, she lowered more of her weight on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and put his hands on her lower back. They broke away eventually and she panted as she stared into his eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I was doing what I know we both want." Eric said. He realized he'd slipped on his words but knew he couldn't take it back. 

Jen raised an eyebrow, but she didn't deny it. She just sat up and kicked her shoes off, which spurned Eric on to sit up and do the same, along with his socks. She grabbed him again and he let out a squawk before she kissed him again, her hands bunching into the shirt he had on. He pulled back and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. He tried not to feel too smug when he noticed she was checking him out, but then she pulled her own shirt off, and when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, all of the smugness left him. He pulled her to him and kissed her, his lips trailing down her neck, hands on her waist. He leaned her back onto the floor and his mouth found her breast and he sucked on her nipple, causing her to whimper and arch into his touch, her fingernails digging into his back. 

Jen pushed Eric back a bit and flipped their positions, grinning down at him. She kissed down his body like he'd done hers and licked a line up from his bellybutton between his pecs that had Eric shuddering pleasantly. Jen felt powerful as she reduced him to a puddle and she hooked her fingers into the sides of the sweatpants he had on and he gamely lifted his hips as she dragged them down his legs. She took a moment to look him over and he had to fight not to squirm under her gaze. He was a little more than average, but nothing that would send a respectable girl running for the hills and Jen took note that he wasn't as big as some of the guys she'd slept with. But still, she wasn't comparing him. She leaned down and took him into his mouth, smirking when he let out a surprised gasp and squirmed. She put a hand on his pelvis and held him down as she bobbed up and down on his length.

Eric enjoyed the blowjob, something he hadn't had in far too long. He put a hand on Jen's back, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as Jen sucked him, her lips making lewd squelching noises as she bobbed up and down on his length. It felt better than he wanted to admit, and he was afraid he'd come too soon and be ridiculed by her, which is why he pushed her away eventually.

Eric flipped their positions and grinned at her when she gave him a strange look. He kissed down her body until he got between her legs, kissing both of her thighs as he hooked them over his shoulders. He put a hand on her stomach and rubbed gently, the callouses of his fingers scrubbing gently over her skin as he leaned in and took an experimental lick up her slit, which made her squeak and squirm. He grinned to himself and did it again before he used the flat of his tongue and just assaulted her with it, causing her to cry out his name. It made him hard enough to pound nails and he leaned in more, eating her out with a vigor he never had before. He'd only done this particular thing once or twice in his life, since it wasn't something he was a big fan of, but the way Jen tasted, and how she was responding to him, made him want to rethink that opinion. He moved his hands around and grabbed her by the ass, squeezing as he pulled her closer, causing her to let out a guttural moan, her hands going to his hair. She came against his mouth and he grunted when her hips lifted against his hold, lightly bashing him in the face.

Eric shook it off as Jen pulled him back after her orgasm had calmed down and she rolled them, a determined look on her face. "Condom?" She asked and Eric grabbed one out of his wallet and she tore it open and slid it on him. He gasped and arched into the touch as she jerked him a few times and climbed onto him. When her hips met his he took a few breaths to calm down and groaned when she began moving on him almost immediately, giving him no reprieve. She leaned down into him and he figured out her game quickly. He put his hands on her ass, moving her on him deliciously. He met her eyes and shot her a smirk he knew would piss her off. He wasn't expecting her to clench her walls around him in retaliation though and he gasped and his hips arched off the ground. He gave her a look and smacked her ass, which was apparently a thing for her because her walls fluttered around him, so he did it again, just to feel those feelings again. 

Eric flipped them over and he began thrusting into Jen more firmly, his hips smacking into hers, the sound reverberating around the room. Her hands grabbed his ass, pulling him into her more firmly and he groaned as her nails dug into him before she paid him back for the slaps with a few of her own, which almost was his undoing. He stamped down on the feeling enough to move enough to slide against her g-spot and make her gasp and he took advantage by pistoning against it, not giving her any reprieve. Jen groaned and she used her walls against him and Eric let out a laugh, unable to help it, when he realized they were almost in competition with each other. 

It came to a head when Eric reached down and massaged her clit, pinching it a few times. Jen held out as long as she could but finally she couldn't take it and she came hard, her walls squeezing around him. The feeling had Eric coming almost immediately and his moans as he squirted inside the condom joined her own as they came down from their highs.

Eric rolled off of her and laid on his back, staring up at the industrial ceiling of the room as he caught his breath. "I still don't like you much." Jen said, which made Eric laugh.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." He promised.


End file.
